Write Me (Like One of Your French Girls)
by Lyumia
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my friend where basically half the fairy tail characters are strippers. Yeah... It's weird.


**Summary: Levy McGarden is the writer of a popular women's Column in Magnolia Newspaper. At the request of her boss to write something 'sexy', she prepares to write an article about Magnolia's nightlife, but this leads her to an increasingly popular club. A strip club. Prudish, Levy begs her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, to come with her, unknowingly spiraling Lucy into a passionate love triangle between two men whom she both feels a spark.**

 **⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙**

 **AN: Deticated to my friend Poofuu, who spends way too much reading Fairy Tail fanfiction. This is in first POV, though I hate First POV. This is a stripper AU, but the only smut in this story will be in the Wattpad version. Ew. Wattpad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not I own anything.**

 **⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙**

Levy McGarden- one of the most popular journalist in the city- was not was not a lucky person, I lamented while running a hand through my layered blue hair while nervously glancing between the scowling blonde sitting next to me and the window. Though, I usually didn't refer to myself in third person, stressful situations were the exception.

Hence, everything that was occurring today, was a stressful situation. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked, barely holding back the low whine when I spoke to the woman sitting with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap (I guess her noble roots still ran deep) while she continued to glare out the window.

"No Levy, I'm not mad you pulled away from writing the final chapter of my book when the manuscript is due tomorrow to go to some club. I'm not mad at all." She snapped, bright pink lips pressed into a firm line. Frowning, I reached into my bag- a worn blue beach purse with an orange bottom that had been a gift from my wonderful grandmother- and procured a small notebook. "Lucy." I frowned, flipping through the lime hued pages. "I asked you to come because I knew you'd be there for me." She paused before adding, "even if it's selfish, this could give me a promotion at the office."

Lucy finally met my gaze, though this time her brown eyes were filled with nothing but warmth. "I know." She said. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Our moment ended when the train pulled to a stop, walking into the streets,! Lucy let out a whistle, and I couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. Uptown Magnolia was a collection of white stone buildings and lavish hotels that put their little home to shame- surprising since the large house was expensive for the outskirts- unlike the steel structures facing the heavens downtown. They were a clear testament of wealth.

"What's this place even called?" Lucky inquired, adjusting the side pony tail her barber had styled this morning. How the dark skinned man wasn't rich already considering how many times the woman got her hair done in a week was beyond me, but it was a cute style.

"Fairy Tail." I answered apprehensively, just as I expected, Lucy spun on her heel and gapaed openly at me. "What! The hottest club that everyone is talking about right now?" She placed a hand on her hip, a familiar action that meant she couldn't believe that I hadn't told her that before I pleaded with a strawberry cake. (Albeit a very poorly baked cake, but it was the gesture that counted.)

To answer Lucy's question, they stopped in front of a tall building with a red symbol beside the bold letters that spelled 'Fairy Tail'. "Oh. My. God." She breathed, staring up at the club in disbelief. Probably because it wasn't the kind of club I would want to write about. After Makarov Dreyar- the chief of the biggest Newspaper firm in Magnolia walked into her office... "Write Something Sexy!" The only an had grinned flashing her a thumbs up. "Like that new club called Fairy Tail! I hear they have a lovely model who-"

"Stop being a pervert Makarov!" One of her coworkers shouted.

I shook my head, back in the present Lucy and I stared back at each other, daring each other to knock on the tinted double glass doors until Lucy grumbled something before she begrudgingly raised her fist and- I stumbled back when the door swung opened and a pink haired woman glared at us icily. "We're closed." She snapped.

Alright Levy, this is your time to shine! "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm the author of the Magnolia's women's column and I was wondering if you could answer some questions." Spoken like a true reporter! She narrowed her red eyes, staring at them pensively. "No." And she slammed the door shut.

Silence ensued.

"How rude!" Lucy shriek indignantly, stepping forward and banging her knuckles against the door. "HEY! Get back here and explain! At least refer us to someone else!" Dread settled into the pit of my stomach, and the familiar feeling of doubt sized my heart in a vice grip. "Lucy, it's okay." I said, but she spun around as soon as the words left my mouth. She placed both her hands on her hips. "No way! We've come all this way, and it'll be great for you! There's no way you're backing out of this!" She declared stubbornly.

"Lucy." She was such a good friend. "Thank you."

Lucy grinned, fist pumping the air triumphantly, before she turned back around to- she yelped, staring wide eyes at the man who now stood in the door way, leaning against the doorframe and running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. "So you're what's making all this racket."

And he was clearly shirtless.

And very attractive.

Lucy glanced back at me with a familiar expression- the same one she had given me throughout college that said 'Oh no! I must protect Levy's innocence'- that was the last thing I saw before Lucy's hands filled my vision and she covered my eyes. "Put on a shirt!"

"Why? Its pretty rude to demand someone put on clothes in the own home." Was the gruff response, filled with annoyance and mild bemusement. "I don't care! You're halfway outside, so there's no reason why you shouldn't be half decent!" Lucy barked, leaning over my shoulder from here she had moved behind me. Pulling on her hand, I peered through her fingers. He studied us with his bright topaz eyes. Unconsciously, I glanced down at my own orange dress, and back at Lucy who wore a sleeveless shit and miniskirt.

He shrugged, a lazy gesture that made Lucy puff out her cheeks, glaring at him fiercely. "Lucy?" A new voice asked, and a pink haired man blinked openly at the blonde.

"Natsu?"

I glanced back and forth between the two. "You know him?"

"He's... He's my brother." Lucy answered meekly.

 **Outtakes**

He shrugged, a lazy gesture that made Lucy puff out her cheeks, glaring at him fiercely. "Lucy?" A new voice asked, and a pink haired man blinked openly at the blonde.

"Natsu?"

I glanced back and forth between the two. "You know him?"

Natsu cover his mouth with his hand and breathed loudly, _"I am your father._ "

"..."

Lucy grinned, fist pumping the air triumphantly, before she turned back around to- she yelped, staring wide eyes at the man who now stood in the door way, leaning against the doorframe and running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. "So you're what's making all this racket."

And he was clearly shirtless.

And very attractive.

"My body is ready for you senpai!" Levy squealed, while the two blondes stared at her in stunned silence.

"..."

"No Levy, I'm not mad you pulled away from writing the final chapter of my book when the manuscript is due tomorrow to go to some club. I'm not mad at all." She snapped, bright pink lips pressed into a firm line. Frowning, I reached into my bag- a worn blue beach purse with an orange bottom that had been a gift from my wonderful grandmother- and procured a small notebook. "Lucy." I frowned, flipping through the lime hued pages. "I asked you to come because I knew you'd be there for me." She paused before adding, "even if it's selfish, this could give me a promotion at the office."

Lucy finally met my gaze, though this time her brown eyes were filled with nothing but warmth. "FUCK YOU BITCH." She she screamed shooting Levy at point blank. "I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH MY FANFICTION YOU NaLi SHIPPING WHORE!

"..."

"What's this place even called?" Lucky inquired, adjusting the side pony tail her barber had styled this morning. How the dark skinned man wasn't rich already considering how many times the woman got her hair done in a week was beyond me, but it was a cute style.

" to _The Virginia Company_

 _It's glory, God and gold_

 _And the Virginia Company!"_

"..."

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, barely holding back the low whine when I spoke to the woman sitting with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap (I guess her noble roots still ran deep) while she continued to glare out the window.

"No Levy, I'm not mad you pulled away from writing the final chapter of my book when the manuscript is due tomorrow to go to some club. I'm not mad at all." She snapped, bright pink lips pressed into a firm line. Frowning, I reached into my bag- a worn blue beach purse with an orange bottom that had been a gift from my wonderful grandmother- and procured a small notebook. "Lucy." I frowned, flipping through the lime hued pages. " _Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and snow!"_

"..."

 **AN: So that's totally not going to get me admitted to an asylum or anything, ya know. Anyways. This is for you Poofuu.**


End file.
